Regina George
Regina George, played by Rachel McAdams, is the main antagonist of the movie, Mean Girls. Where, Regina George a character that is controlling, deceiving, belittling and delusional. Regina George was not just another high school bully- she was referred to as the "queen bee". Regina has a younger sister named Kylie. 'Biography' Regina George was born and raised by her rich parents. She grew up to evolve as the queen bee that knew how to control everybody around her. As later seen in the movie, Cady Heron becomes a second clone of Regina. Regina's sense of control, manipulation and superiority grew as a result of the way her mother, Mrs. George raised her, trying to be a "cool mom" by letting her daughter loose. In 8th grade, Regina George refused to invite her then best friend,Janis Ian to her birthday, which was an all-girl pool party, because she accused her of being a lesbian. "So then in eighth grade, I started going out with my first boyfriend Kyle who was totally gorgeous but then he moved to Indiana, and Janis was like, weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Kyle, she'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-girls pool party, I was like, "Janis, I can't invite you, because I think you're a lesbian."" Regina is followed by her "Other two" who are "just her little workers," Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners. The special ingredient behind Regina's control was two things- sex appeal, and the insecurity of others. Regina only had followers because she mastered making girls feel inferior next to her for her attractiveness, and used guys to feel superior out of their attention. For example Shane Oman and Aaron Samuels are both used as Regina's toys. "She's evil, but she's fabulous." said Damian. In her Senior year, after her spine healed, she played for the Lady Lions Lacrosse team. She became close to Kristen Hadley. She still maintained a mutual respect with Cady Heron. 'Relationship with Cady Heron' Cady Heron was, in Regina's eyes, "so lucky to have The Plastics," to guide her away from social suicide. Regina and Cady start to become close friends at the start of the movie, ever since Regina invites Cady to the table of The Plastics. Regina invited Cady to the table, after saving her from Jason, a skeez. Regina did not know her, but she thought she was really pretty, to which Cady agreed. Janis and Damian had previously informed Cady that she was a "regulation hottie" and a "little slice." Regina decides to make Cady one of the plastics, so that Cady could be under her control and hopefully Cady will not become competition (or hurt Regina's popularity status in any other way). Cady develops a crush on Aaron Samuels, then tells Gretchen and Karen about it. Cady was not aware of the fact Aaron was Regina's ex-boyfriend. Gretchen informed Cady that notion made him off-limits. Gretchen and Karen agree to keep it a secret from Regina. It would be their little secret, for the rest of the afternoon. Later, Regina calls Cady and said that Gretchen told her Cady's little secret. Regina said it was okay. A month later at Chris Eisel's Halloween Party, it was Cady's chance to start dating Aaron. Right in front of Cady, Regina took Aaron back. This set Cady off enough to go along with a plan from Janis Ian to sabotage Regina's life. Cady provided Kälteen Bars to Regina to ruin Regina's technically good physique. Cady and Damian tried to have Aaron find Regina cheating with Shane Oman, in the projection room above the auditorium, but were not successful. Eventually, "Word Vomit" got the best of Cady and she told Aaron that Regina was cheating on him. Aaron broke up with Regina saying because of this, though he said some guy on the baseball team told him. Regina was told by Gretchen and Karen that she was not allowed to sit with the Plastics, once sweatpants became all that would fit her. This tension had been building up within Karen and Gretchen for a while since Cady and Janis's plan had begun. Cady became the new Queen Bee. Gretchen and Karen pry Cady into having a small get-together. Cady tried to seduce Aaron, but instead threw up on him. Regina saw this. Janis informs Cady that she was no longer innocent, but plastic. Later Regina was told the truth about Kälteen Bars ‏‎by Shane Oman. At this point Regina knew Cady was sabotaging her and decided to take down the remaining three Plastics. Regina, once at home, adds herself to the Burn Book, as well as every girl not previously mentioned other than Cady, Gretchen, and Karen. Regina brings the book to Mr. Duvall claiming she found it in the bathroom. She also copies many pages from the Burn Book and distributes them throughout the school. Regina's plan worked, as the school erupted in chaos. A workshop began in the gymnasium for all Junior girls, in which they all had to write apologies to people they had hurt in their lies, tell them to the rest of the Junior girls and to a trust fall in which the crowd catches them. Janis Ian apologized to Regina for sabotaging her with the secret help of Cady. Regina stormed out of the building. When Cady caught up to her, Regina cut her off by saying, "NOOO! Do you know what people say about you? They say you're a home-schooled jungle freak, who is a less hot version of me! Yeah! So you can take that fake apology and shove it right up your hairy-" She was then hit by a bus, breaking her spine. Later, Cady comes to her house while attempting to make peace with everyone she hurt in the movie. They obtain a mutual respect and hatred for each other. At the Spring Fling dance, Regina is one of the nominees for queen. Cady, in a speech, decides to ive everyone of the nominees part of the crown. Once her spine heals in Senior year, Regina then decides to channel her anger through sports, and she and Cady are at peace once again. 'Popular Quotes' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:Rich Category:The Plastics Category:Villains Category:Female characters